Xager's Awakening
by Xager-the-Chaos-King
Summary: A young boy, beaten and abused, escapes his torment, and becomes a Nobody. He meets a Nymph, his teacher and angel. This is Xager's story. This, is his rise to power.
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone, and welcome to my first proper Fanfiction. I know I posted another fic, but that one failed. Hopefully, this one will not! Now, I am your host, Xager the Chaos King. Please Read, Review and Comment on the story, I would love to find out how people view it, and how to improve. Flames will be used to roast the fiery marshmallows of hell, but as long as they are not nasty, I'll take your comments on board. However, enough procrastinating, read on, for the first chapter of "Xager's Awakening!"**

* * *

**Prologue**

The sound of a belt buckle slashing into skin fills the air, mingled with the grunts of pain from the boy being lashed.

"YOU! WORTHLESS! PIECE! OF! SHIT!" The boy's father yelled, a strike from the belt punctuating his words. The boy, who was already bleeding copiously from the back, merely grunted and spat back at his father.

"My name is Gare you son of a bitch!" The boy snarled back, causing the father to grow enraged at this, and draw his knife. "Boy, you are going to regret that!" he snarled, and slashed him across his chest, crossing some already bleeding wounds and scars. Gare screamed, and collapsed, but refused to give the man who had done this to him any satisfaction by crying. Instead, he passed out.

Gare awoke to his sister, Maia, standing over him. "Gare, you should know better than to antagonise him, you only make it harder on yourself." Maia was the only member of the family who gave a damn about the 16 year old, who, ever since he was small, had been tormented by his mother and father. Maia, his elder sister, was the one who bound his wounds, the one who cared for him. Gare would do anything to protect her.

"Maia, you know I love you, and I don't want to see you hurt. Go on, get out of here before he catches you caring for me." Gare repeated the words he always said after Maia came down to look after him. "Gare, I don't care if he catches me. He won't hurt me unless he wants Mother to refuse him sex for the rest of the year." Maia was mother's favourite, she had only wanted a daughter. Maia had been a joy for Mother, but Gare was a boy; worthless. Maia was more to Gare's mother than anybody else.

Maia quickly bound Gare's wounds. "Thanks Maia. I owe you. Again." Gare kept a tally on the wall of his prison, the basement in which he lived. He kept a tally of the number of scars he had been given. "This makes 17,623." Gare checked, before looking to the door, which creaked open. Maia quietly slipped in.

"Gare, here." Maia pushed some clean clothes towards him. "Our parents are asleep. Go, run. I'll tell them you picked the lock or something. Just run. You aren't happy here." Maia kissed Gare on the cheek, prompting a tear to fall from his eye. "Okay, big sis." Gare kissed her in return, grabbed the clothes and ran. Maia looked after her younger brother. "Live well, Gare." She whispered. Little did she know that Gare would not live past the end of the day. Instead, a new, greater being would rise.

Gare sprinted out of the house, and down the street, panting as he did so. Gare was very slender and weak-looking, but was actually rather strong, due to the extra portions Maia would sneak down to him. However, he was not used to running so far, and slowly he came to a stop, muscles screaming in protest. Gare took a moment to look around, and reflect. Ever since he was young, he had been locked in that basement, abused and tortured. He hated his father with a passion. Yet strangely, most of his hate was focused on his mother, who never even cared enough to look in on him. The feeling of abandonment hurt Gare more than any amount of torture ever could. He glanced around again, wary of pursuers. Yet all he saw was a little black ant-like creature, which he instinctively knew was a Heartless. Gare smiled. The Heartless just watched him, curious as to the lack of fear the strange human showed.

Five minutes later, Gare was sat studying the Heartless, the small smirk still on his face. "You and I are not so different. Come, know an embrace for the time it will take you to kill me..." Gare opened his arms, and wrapped them around the Shadow, which wasted no time in burying its claws into his chest. Gare grunted at the pain, but simply held the Heartless tighter. "Yes... Take me to the dark... Take me from this pain..." Gare whispered, as he slowly faded into the darkness. However, his heart was strong. Stronger than he had thought. Gare died that day. However, from the ashes, a greater being would rise.

At the Dark Margin, stood at the beach, a tall, slender man clad in a hooded robe stood staring at the sea. "My name... I am no longer Gare... Who am I?" The man wondered. He then appeared to come to a decision, a lone lock of dark green hair falling across his face, obscuring one deep blue eye. "I... Am... Xager!"

* * *

**And that is the first chapter, done and dusted. My thanks to my favourite sort of beta, Hercules3000, and to you, my readers.**

**Next time: Xager is born! An encounter with a warrior queen! Xager's first asskicking (The first of many, I assure you), and REVENGE! So yeah, good stuff. All this and more, on Xager's Awakening!**


	2. Birth of the Chaos King

**Greetings to you all, Fanfiction readers! This is Xager the Chaos King here, bringing you Chapter Two of "Xager's Awakening"! In this chapter, Xager will encounter someone a hell of a lot stronger than himself, get a fancy cloak, and REVENGE! So yeah, good stuff. Anyway, Let's go! Chapter 2!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Birth of the Chaos King**

_Last time..._

_At the Dark Margin, stood at the beach, a tall, slender man clad in a hooded robe stood staring at the sea. "My name... I am no longer Gare... Who am I?" The man wondered. He then appeared to come to a decision, a lone lock of dark green hair falling across his face, obscuring one deep blue eye. "I... Am... Xager!"_

Xager stood staring out at the ocean, before he heard a faint swirling sound. He turned, to see a black swirling void appear. From the void, a petite form appeared, clad in a black, hooded cloak with silver strings **(A/N if you don't know what this cloak is, then you aren't a Kingdom Hearts fan.)**. Xager glared.

"Who are you?" he demanded, a tone of hatred colouring his voice. The figure shifted, and lowered the hood of the cloak, revealing a blonde woman with piercing bright blue eyes and short blonde hair that was brushed over her head, with two long strands of hair pulled back over the top.

"My name, is Larxene brat. And you are coming with me." Larxene told Xager in a sing-song voice, gesturing with a finger. Xager looked at her.

"And if I choose to stay here?" Xager asked, leaning against a rock. Larxene stared at Xager as if he were stupid.

"You are coming with me, whether you like it or not, brat!" Larxene snarled, before grabbing for Xager, who stepped away from the grab. "I don't think so." The young Nobody replied, dropping into a small ready stance. Larxene laughed. "A fight? Really? Well, more pain for you means more fun for me!" the Lightning Mistress quipped, before summoning her knives, the Foudre, and crossing them over her chest in her own personal ready stance.

Xager and Larxene stared each other down. Xager then lunged, throwing a fast punch towards Larxene, who laughed and easily dodged the punch, before slamming a powerful kick into Xager's ribs, knocking him flying. Xager hit a rock, but pushed through the pain and stood, glaring at Larxene. Larxene herself didn't waste any time in darting towards the boy, flicking her Foudre at him as she ran, catching him across the face, in each shoulder, and in the chest. Xager snarled, but otherwise did not acknowledge the wounds as he pulled the throwing knives from his chest and threw them back. Larxene easily dodged the poorly thrown weapons, but they distracted her from Xager's attack. Xager quickly moved in and punched Larxene in the stomach, which he expected to make her double over. However, Larxene simply breathed out, and was almost unaffected by the attack.

"Listen, kid, you can't beat me. Just give up already!" Larxene taunted, summoning more Foudre and swiping at Xager. Xager dodged, but still received shallow cuts across his torso. Xager hissed, but ignored the wounds despite the blood rapidly dampening his own cloak. Larxene looked at the youth in surprise.'_Usually my opponents would be screaming by now. Who is this kid?' _the Savage Nymph thought to herself, before deciding to stop holding back.

"Kid, you fought well. But I'm getting bored, and you're GETTING ON MY NERVES!" Larxene yelled at Xager, who just stared as Larxene was surrounded by a yellow nimbus, and then disappeared, only to appear behind him, slashing him to ribbons. She then appeared in front, and did the same. Over and over she did this, until Xager was little more than a walking mass of blood. She then stabbed through him over and over, until her attack, her Voltage Rush, was over. By the end, Xager was panting and bleeding heavily. However, no matter how much pain he was in, he would not give in. Slowly, he forced himself to his feet, grunting as he did so. Larxene easily knocked him back down, and this time pinned him with knives through his hands and feet. Xager was nearly passing out from blood loss, but he still slowly, agonisingly, wrenched his left hand free, and pulled the knife out his other hand, before weakly tossing them at Larxene. However, he was unconscious as soon as they left his hand. Larxene caught the knives, and smirked. "We got a strong one here." She said to herself, as she started healing Xager. After all, it wouldn't do to have her mission fail due to him dying, now would it?

As Xager slowly came to, he spotted Larxene relaxing on a nearby rock. "You...Didn't...Take...Me..." Xager gasped, his throat raw and his body aching. Larxene looked at him. "No. Now come on. I could knock you out again and force you to come with me, but I would rather not, under the circumstances." Larxene replied. Xager looked at Larxene again. "An...Eye...For...An...Eye..." Xager rasped, before Larxene poured some water down his throat. "What?" Larxene asked, as she poured. Xager looked at her again. "You help me, I'll go with you. I want some people dead by my hand, and enough funds to set someone up for life. You give me that, I'll go with you." Xager stared at Larxene, until...

"Fine. Who do you want dead?"

Xager smirked. "I want to kill my parents. The money is for my sister." Xager answered, before slowly standing. Larxene grunted. "Fine. Twilight Town, here we come." Larxene quipped.

**SCENE CHANGE: TWILIGHT TOWN TRAM COMMONS**

Xager nodded. "I ran through here. Despite what you called it, it is not always twilight here. It was dark when I escaped." Xager spoke, almost to himself. Larxene just watched him, bored, as he slowly wandered towards the house, the hell, that he had lived in for the sixteen years of his life. Eventually, they reached the door. Xager opened it, and walked in to find his sister Maia, his 'Father' and his 'Mother' sitting eating. Xager smirked.

"I'm back, assholes." Xager spat, before Maia stood and hugged him. "Why did you come back?" She whispered. Xager looked to Larxene. "Knife." he said, not asking a question. Larxene tossed him one of the bloody Foudre she had stabbed him with, and he spun it once. "Now, 'Father'. Prepare to die. It's about time I show you just how much..." Here Xager stopped, and grinned savagely. "...I hate you..." With that, Xager lunged, and opened up a number of small gashes on his father's face and chest.

**WARNING: VERY GRAPHIC TORTURE BELOW! READ AT OWN DISCRETION!**

Xager grabbed the elder man by the throat, hauling him onto the dinner table. Maia ran out of the room. She could understand why her brother was doing this, but wanted no part in it. Xager took his knife, and slowly carved a long curving scar into his father's face, starting at the jawline and trailing it up past the eye before looping it down the bridge of his nose. Xager then made an identical cut onto the man's other cheek, forming a heart shape. He then cut away the shirt on his father's chest, and smirked.

"Bleed for me, asshole!" Xager roared as he slashed long, jagged slices into the man's torso, causing blood to pour from the gashes. Larxene, who was holding the mother, laughed at Xager's torture as she turned to her own work.

Xager, meanwhile, slowly cut the fingers off his father's left hand, first at the tip, then the knuckles. By this time, the elder man was sobbing in agony. Xager showed no remorse. "What's wrong? Does it hurt?" Xager asked maniacally, laughing insanely as he tortured the man. He then reached up and, dropping the knife, pulled out the man's eyes with his bare hands and crushed them.

**ALERT! END TORTURE SCENE! SQUEAMISH PEOPLE CAN LOOK NOW!**

Xager panted as he finished with his father. He looked on with no emotion at the mess his father was, at the amount of blood coating him. Larxene was finishing up with the mother. Xager turned to his companion, and smiled.

"Thank you, Larxene. Leave the money with Maia. And I'll be right outside." Xager told the blonde, who nodded once before smirking. Larxene wandered into the living room, and left several thousand munny on the table, enough to get Maia by for the rest of her life. Xager stabbed each of his parents once through the heart, and walked out without a word. Larxene opened a Dark Corridor, and gestured silently. Xager nodded once.

"Let's go, Larxene." The pair walked through the Corridor, and it swirled shut behind them, leaving a scene of carnage and one young woman stood there over two corpses. Maia smiled.

"See ya around... Little brother..." Maia whispered, before walking out.

* * *

**And that is the Second chapter, done and dusted. My thanks to my favourite beta, Hercules3000, and to you, my readers. Read and Review!**

**Next time: Xager meets the Organisation, Xager's first day of training, and Xager hates Roxas.**

**All this, and more, next time on Xager's Awakening!**


End file.
